Damaged Goods
by Coleyx
Summary: smut&violence! Tommy finds himself being won over by the not so damsel in distress in the gym.
1. 1

People thought I had a bad attitude. They didn't understand that I really didn't give a fuck what they thought of me.

I was supposed to do my make up and keep smiling brightly, that didn't sit well with me. I struggled to keep a job because I wouldn't let anyone talk down to me so my dad's old friend gave me a job as the receptionist in his gym.

Hot guys sweating and working out wasn't all that bad. I could handle myself so they usually left me alone to do my own thing.

All apart from one. Pete, or Mad dog as he's known. He was an arsehole. He had an incredible body and we were friend till i fucked him once. Since then he's been making life difficult so I didn't speak to anyone anymore.

Speaking of the devil. He walked through the door like he owned the place with his gang of sheep behind him "ahh those jeans make your ass look great Leigh" I raised an eyebrow and they all laughed walking into the Gym some winking and blowing kisses as they went. As I said, arseholes.

"Hey" my head snapped back up in surprise "hi?" A big guy stood in front of me not really looking me in the eye. He tossed money down in front of me and just stood there.

"I'm not a mind reader what do you want?" His eyebrows shot up before he resumed his emotionless face "to use the gym"

I rolled my eyes and lifted his money letting out a frustrated groan "you have enough here for a monthly pass plus you're joining fee" I quickly grabbed a form and slid it over to him.

"Fill this in before you leave and I'll file it for you" he nodded and grabbed the paper walking off into the Gym.

Not even a remark.. no cheek and no sexual jokes. He was a weird one for this Gym alright.

The night flew by with only a few people actually saying anything to me. That's how I liked it. Everyone was leaving and I waited patiently for the guy to give me the form before I could leave.

20 minutes after my shift finished I groaned and made my way into the gym to find him.

"Ooh came for another one of our famous roll arounds baby?" I stopped dead and gritted my teeth before turning to Pete.

"I think you've disappointed me enough for one life time _baby_. how about you go back to fighting your sheep and stop making promise's that you clearly can't keep"

I bobbed my head down to his manhood and winked before walking off leaving them all laughing. All apart from him of course.

I stopped a bit away from the new guy who was taking a little bit too much rage out on a punch bag. He looked furious and I just watched the muscles in his back stretch and bulge.

So fucking hot.. "have you done the form? My shifts done" he stopped and turned to look at me breathless before he nodded pointing to the bench next to his towel.

I grabbed it quickly and walked off to get it done so I could go home but Pete jumped down out the ring stopping me from walking.

"Your smart ass mouth is going to get you in trouble one day girl" I smirked and tilted my head mockingly "what's wrong? Did your feelings get hurt? Do you need a tampon?"

His jaw clenched before he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer "keep talking bitch" I gulped and tried to push him away "get your hands off me!!"

He smirked and grabbed my hip tightly making me yelp trying to pull his hand off "your hurti-"

"I would let her go, _kid_ " he froze and looked behind me letting out a roar of laughter. I looked around to the new guy and shook my head "just leave it" he narrowed his eyes and walked closer pulling his gloves back on.

"Let's fight. I win you leave her alone for good" Pete let out another laugh and I struggled in his grip again starting to feel sorry for the new guy a little.

"You're on. If I win _you_ stay away from her" I gritted my teeth and launched my head forward colliding our foreheads. He groaned loudly and stumbled back holding his face.

"Touch me again I'll rip your fucking arms off and use them to beat the shit out of you" the new guy walked in front of me when he tried to grab me again "deal. Let's go"

Pete clenched his jaw looking at me before he turned away climbing back into the ring. The new guy tried to climb in but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't fight him! He's unbeatable and it isn't going to stop him anyway" he shrugged and looked down to my hand on his arm making me pull it back quickly. I wasn't supposed to be touching people, I was to be impartial.

"I used you as an excuse to fight him" I nodded and cleared my throat before walking past him heading to file his form "don't you want to see his ass getting kicked?"

I stopped dead and shook my head "he doesn't hold any kind of impact on me beat up or not. I really couldn't care"

I continued walking but his laugh made me stop, for a serious guy it was oddly soothing. When I turned back his eyes were locked with Pete's and I gritted my teeth before walking back over, climbing on the side of the ring to whisper in his ear.

"Kick his ass" I quickly looked at Pete and smirked jumping back down. I didn't know who would win but I knew who I wanted to. I wasn't allowed to pick a side but as long as Pete knew I wasn't on his.

I glanced at the form and smiled. He only wrote his name.. no phone or address, nothing. Tommy Riordan. It suited him.

People gathered at the side of the ring getting excited. Some were chanting mad dog while stamping their feet, way too excited.

Tommy didn't even look fazed, he jumped in the spot cracking his neck then just stopped and waited for Pete to stop show boating to everyone.

Colt, Pete's manager walked into the middle of the ring and triple checked with Tommy that he didn't have a death wish.

He spoke to them quietly and they both nodded before Pete started dancing around the ring. He didn't even have to say anything he was just so fucking infuriating.

Pete leaped forward trying to punch Tommy but he dodged and began punching his face as hard as he could. Constant crushing blows to his head till he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Tommy smirked down at him and wiped Pete's blood of his face before walking up to Colt with eyes blazed in hunger "you keep him away from her. That was the deal"

He raised an eyebrow but nodded quickly and climbed in the ring to check on Pete. I couldn't keep the chuckle in when I saw him trying to sit up still disorientated.

He got his ass whooped. This night will never be forgotten.. Tommy walked back over to the punch bag he was on and carried on working out while everyone watched in pure amazement.

This guy was crazy.. he didn't seem fazed by anything. I went to walk back to the reception and Colt leaned over the ropes "hey, you're supposed to be the receptionist not making these guys fight. I'll be talking to someone about this"

I raised an eyebrow at him and took a step closer trying to control the burning rage "you do that, and I'll be going to someone about sexual harassment and assault on fucking CCTV from your man over there. I put up with him because I need this job! How about you teach your prodigy some respect and manners before you come preaching to me"

His jaw clenched before he leaned back and nodded trying to hide the fact he hated me. He hated me because this was his Gym then my dad's friend bought it but let him keep running it. His names on the door but he had absolutely no say in my being there and he fucking hated it.

I quickly filled the form in with random detail's and made up a card for Tommy leaving it on the reception desk. I wasn't going back in there so hopefully he would see it on the way out.

"That for me?" The deep voice made me flinch but I realised it straight away. Tommy. I nodded and lifted the card again handing it over to him.

"That headbutt was insane. You train?" I shrugged and sat the card down in front of him when he didn't take it from my outstretched hand.

"I jog every day but not really training for anything" his head bobbed slightly and he lifted the card sliding it into his pocket.

"Your training for the next time that prick touches you. He'll be watching for that move next time and you embarrassed him in front of people. He's not finished with you yet"

This guy had only been here a day and already sussed out Pete.. I was impressed "he'll get over it" he shrugged and started backing away "tomorrow after work, I'll help you out"

He didn't wait for a reply and walked off out the door. He was so sure of himself! I had made that mistake once with Pete and I won't be doing that again.

Or maybe he really did just want to help me out..


	2. 2

I arrived at work exhausted, functioning on around 2-3 hours sleep. The neighbours were partying all night as usual leaving me staring at my ceiling the whole night.

When I slumped down in the chair it creaked and snapped sending me crashing to the floor. I let out a squeal in surprise as Pete erupted in laughter with all his sheep joining in.

He walked over and tossed screws down on the desk "better fix that" he was amused, pathetic little boy. When I didn't answer he leaned against the door frame tilting his head with that stupid grin. This was how we ended up fucking in the first place.. it was a joke, fun even! we pranked each other but he sealed the fate of that arrangement when he slapped me in my own fucking kitchen.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" I stood straight and laughed making him frown. He wanted me to be pissed and I was! But not enough to show him how much he gets to me now and certainly not enough to retaliate with another prank.

"That prank's a little old school don't you think? It's okay I expect nothing great from you anyway" I grabbed the screws and flipped the chair starting to put it back together.

It fell silent as he walked back into the gym leaving me to rebuild the it. He didn't get the satisfaction of seeing me rage, I felt amazing! I got a few screws half in before Tommy knelt down beside me grabbing the screw driver.

He met my eyes but didn't say anything and I smiled in thanks. He simply nodded and started tightening the screws I'd put in. I could do it myself but it was a silent acknowledgment of the pain in the ass Pete could really be.

He lifted the chair upright and sat down making sure it was stable before he stood and spun it to me raising an eyebrow. I grinned slightly and sat down letting him spin me, my inner child instantly came out and i pulled my legs up enjoying it.

I laughed and shook my head when It stopped "it's even better than it was before, win-win" a small smile spread on his face before he bobbed his head and started backing away "time do you finish?"

"11, lights out" he nodded and pointed to the floor in front of him "I'll come get you here" I nodded narrowing my eyes and he walked off fighting a grin.

Why so serious? He wasn't much of a talker but that wasn't a bad thing. He just never really showed much emotions and when he did it was involuntary making him a complete mystery to me.

I frowned before checking the time. It was 6 hours until my shift ended. He'd be long gone by then so I was off the hook..

 _xxxxxx_

When half 10 hit I realized Tommy still hadn't left yet. I didn't even press on with my train of thought because I didn't know anything about this man. Anyone who can train for 6 hours is surely a well oiled machine!

"See you later" Pete smirked and walked out leaving me frowning. He scared me, nobody should be that nice to the single person they hate most. It only meant he wasn't done with this childish feud that we so nearly got over.

yey for me!

I grabbed my bags at dead on 11 and walked around the desk before I noticed Tommy standing in the door way top-less and sweating. Why did he have to look so god damn good?

"Finished staring?" I snapped back to reality and rolled my eyes "you have a nice body, I'd be a fool not to look. Lock up" I held the keys up subtly trying to tell him he had to leave so I could shut the place down.

He shook his head "lock up from the inside" I frowned and he stood straight tossing me small gloves "they should fit"

What the fuck was he training me for? I looked down at them for a minute before looking back up to him in pure confusion. I didn't think he would actually stick to this...

"I didn't... bring work out stuff" he raised an eyebrow and looked down at my jeans a little too long making me feel insecure under his gaze "yes you did. You work in a gym, you always have work out stuff"

Caught. I cursed under my breath and exhaled heavily as I dropped my bags and walked away to lock the door.

When I went to pull the keys out he was right behind me and grabbed my arms. I froze in surprise but he got closer and whispered in my ear.

"You need to know how to stop someone touching you like this" I gulped trying to ignore the tingle of his presence and quickly pulled myself together yanking the key out, spinning around.

"Yeah, yeah you made your point" he only smirked and walked away leaving me fighting my hormones off. He must be a hand full!

When I had my workout gear on I sort of wished I put any kind of t-shirt in the bag. I had a sports bra and leggings that was usually fine when it was just me in here. It wasn't just me anymore.

I walked out and covered my stomach with my arm as I got near him "gloves" I nodded quickly and pulled them on. When he walked over to tie them I fought every bone in my body telling me to cover up.

"I won't look at you, relax" I shook my head quickly beaming bright red "I didn't think you would, I'm just used to being here alone and forgot to put another t-shirt in the bag"

I shrugged and wriggled my hands around inside the glove before looking up at him "where do we start?" He didn't respond for a minute and walked off leaving me.

I just frowned at his back and stood like an idiot till he walked back out and tossed a t-shirt at me "this make you more comfortable?" It was his. I must have sounded pathetic..

"Ehmm.." he huffed and took it off me before he flung it on my head and helped me put it on. I couldn't help but laugh and he grinned before walking away to grab pads.

I had no idea what you called them but he slid them on and walked back over to me "punch 10 as hard as you can" 10? 10 times he must mean.. I quickly done as he said and he nodded in approval before dropping them.

"Your force is good but won't make an impact on someone like Pete, he'll be watching for that headbutt next time too"

He pulled my gloves back off and took a couple of steps back "try and grab me.. anywhere" I grinned unable to help my train of thought and he raised an eyebrow but I quickly advanced and tried to grab his arm's.

He easily blocked my hands and wrapped his foot around my ankle. I would have crashed to the floor if he didn't catch me.

When he got me upright again he backed away "arms on the inside. Repeat what I just done" I frowned but he took a leap forward and grabbed my arms before I could do anything. He was a distraction! I should have made him wear the damn t-shirt!!

"Concentrate. Arms up before I touch you" I nodded again and he backed off giving me a look before he tried to grab me again. This time I reacted and batted his arms away locking my foot around his ankle. The wrong one apparently because he lost his footing and crashed to the floor dragging me with him.

I rolled off his body quickly and panted laying on the floor "that still counts" not even a beat had passed and he was hovering above me pinning my arms above my head.

"Not until I can't do this, or anything like it" my brain wouldn't think of a witty remark. He was between my fucking legs!!! I needed to have sex before I done this again.. lesson learned!

He didn't move only watched my brain tick trying to think of something. Instead I wrapped a leg around his waist and shoved his shoulder while he wasn't expecting it and spun us around so I was on top of him.

He bobbed his head in approval but darted up pushing me off crashing us onto the floor again and he had me pinned. Almost too easily.

We were both out of breath but I wanted to win. I waited till he thought I gave up and as his hand came off my wrist I tackled his chest rolling us over.

I tried to stand once he was under me but he leaped up and crashed me against the wall. I didn't realize that my legs were around his waist and his face inches from mine till we both snapped out of it and he put me down backing away.

"You aren't bad" I snorted and fixed his huge t-shirt "please, I kicked your ass and you know it" for the first time since I'd saw him he actually smiled. Never even tried to fight it off.

"Okay.. 1-0" I grinned in triumph and he knelt over a little beckoning me forward. I got closer and tried to tackle him again but he looped his arm around mine. I spun quickly and crashed against his chest as he chuckled darkly in my ear.

He would never learn how to play this game by my rules. When he went to let go I hooked my foot around his ankle and shoved myself backward's enough for him to start losing balance then I pulled my arms away letting him crash to the floor.

He didn't move for a second in pure shock but I walked closer and tilted my head "2-0?" He smirked and nodded holding his hand up for help.

Foolishly I reached out and he yanked me down next to him with one big tug. I lay there for a second and laughed before turning to face him when he spoke.

"1-1" I bit into my lip and looked up at the ceiling shaking my head. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.. "this was actually kind of fun" I felt his eyes on me and turned back to look at him.

"It isn't supposed to be fun. It's to help you if.. when that prick tries to touch you again. Being a quick thinker is your trait. Use it"

I sat up and crossed my legs in a basket looking down at him "I don't think he would actually hurt me again. It has been escalating a little again bu-" he sat up shaking his head cutting me short.

"No buts, you aren't sure. Not just him, you can't go wrong with knowing how to protect yourself" well that was true. Not like I would ever forget anyway..

"Fair point. So what next?" He jumped up and smirked bending over a little "your going to try put me down. I'll show you how I would stop me if I was you.. then you practice"

So rolling around.. the whole time.. fuck. "You have a problem with that?" I quickly shook my head holding my hand's up in defense.

"Nope, that's fine" I pulled his t-shirt off and got myself ready. I was winning or going to die trying.


	3. 3

When we eventually stopped training I lay down on the locker room bench panting. I badly needed to shower, and have sex. Definitely have sex.

I pulled my phone out of my bag and sent a text to the guy iv been fucking recently. I had to stop sleeping with him soon but he got the job done and that's what I needed.

Once I sent the text I tossed the phone back and shut my eyes enjoying the silence. I knew there wouldn't be much of this tonight.

The weekend was the time my neighbours got drunk. I didn't care but I still couldn't sleep through the noise.

"Hey" I bolted up disorientated and confused, i must have passed out but he didn't look too pissed "sorry! I shut my eyes for a second... sorry"

I sat up-right rubbing my eyes as he sat down next to me clearly unsure what to say. I didn't know either but he didn't have to sit down...

When I felt his eyes on me I turned to look at him but he wasn't looking at my face. His eyes locked on the long light brown bruise occupying my rib cage "that's fresh" I nodded moving my arm to cover it frowning "the desk scraped my stomach earlier when I fell, ill live" his jaw was clenched but he scanned my face quickly and looked away exhaling "OK"

He was a weird one alright.. I already knew he was going to be my friend. I didn't know much but I liked what I did know "you're phones ringing"

I looked down at it flashing with Joey's name and groaned. He could never just simply text back.. "boyfriend?" I laughed instantly making him look at me funny, how do I explain?

"Honestly? I only see him a couple of times a month.. needs must" his eye's narrowed but it must have clicked. Realization flashed on his face and he nodded.

"This you're night together?" I shrugged and racked my brain thinking of an answer. I told him the truth but I didn't even think about the line of questions that opened up..

"No.. not really, just randomly. I texted him before I passed out" he turned to me failing miserably to hide the grin on his face.

"Training got you all hot and bothered" I didn't expect that, it even sounded weird hearing it with his deep voice. My mouth opened to speak but I couldn't think of words so just shook my head in shame.

"No.. I mean? No, it didn't. Shut up" I stood and grabbed my bag heading for the shower. The hot water was definitely not what I needed but it got me away from that confusing godess.

When I emerged from the shower he was still there and I frowned pulling the towel tighter around my body "tomm-"

"Are you safe with this guy?" I frowned walking closer trying to fight a laugh off. He was almost acting like he cared.

"Yes.. he's not a fighter he doesn't use the gym. Basic mild mannered salesman" he bobbed his head and left without another word like it didn't matter that he wasn't elaborating. While I got dressed my mind ran 100mph. I hadn't known him long enough for anything I'm doing to be questioned by him.

I disregarded that thought and grabbed my phone to call Joey back. "Heeeeey" I frowned instantly, he was drunk.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I could hear people shouting and music blasting in the background so I pretty much already knew the answer "one of my friends are having a party. Maybe you could come and meet us?"

I laughed then stopped once it clicked he was serious, this guy was delusional "Joey.. I'm sorry but what we've been doing is... that's it for me" he didn't say anything for a minute and I started feeling bad.

"What are you talking about? No future?" Shit. I took to long to answer and he huffed in defeat "yeah OK. I'll be home around 5 if you still feel like meeting" the beep signaled the end of the call and I just stared at the phone in shock.

We already had this conversation so why he's acting like I hurt him is beyond me. We fucked the second time we met!! Groaning I tossed the phone back into my bag still on silent.

I had no intention of meeting him now. That's my night ruined. When I strolled out Tommy was waiting and smiled a little when he saw me "you waited?" He shrugged and stood when I got closer.

"Figured I could walk you back" he thought I walked, adorable. I chuckled and pulled my car keys out raising an eyebrow at him "or maybe you need a lift?"

A grin spread on his face but he nodded and bobbed his head to the door trying to hide his emotions. Try again, _kid_.

We never said another word but he walked me to the car and stopped "I'll see you tomorrow?" I shook my head beaming with the thought of being in bed all day "Nope day off. I have my day planned out with lots of bad movies and a stomach ache from eating too much icecream"

He laughed and shook his head turning to walk away "well save me some" I giggled but just stood there staring at his back as he strolled away almost careless.

He'd been through a lot you could practically see it in his eyes but I didn't even know the man and I knew he wasn't going to be talking about it any time soon.

Not that I'm in the position to be sharing life tales. He'd probably run a mile if he found out about me, or if Pete tells him.. I couldn't let that arsehole get one up on me.

"You two look cozy" I spun at the sound of Pete's voice and shook my head unlocking my car "Pete I'm not doing this OK? I don't have the energy to fight with you anymore"

He nodded walking closer, I instinctively took a step back but he held his hands up "truce?" The relief of those words from his mouth wouldn't be done justice by words.

"Yes.. jeez, yes!" He laughed and nodded taking a step closer. When I stepped away again he frowned in confusion "what's wrong?"

I shook my head adjusting the strap on my shoulder. It would be a lie if I said I wasn't starting to get nervous "Pete you hurt me.. I'm calling a truce on this war you started. Not us.. I can't be your friend"

He laughed raising an eyebrow "Leigh I don't want to be your friend, I want you.. like before" I shook my head and opened the car door but he kicked it closed.

"Leigh how many times do I have to apologize?!" A rage deep inside my bones erupted sending me off the cliff I'd been so desperately avoiding.

"Apologize? Are you fucking kidding!! You hurt me, then when I told you I wasn't going to fuck you again you started making my life a misery!!! You tortured me at every single turn and I took it because I was terrified you would tell everyone about me. Your feelings were hurt and I actually liked you before all this!"

I dropped my bag and pulled my top up showing him the ever darkening bruise on my stomach "this was you! Today" I let my t-shirt go and pulled my jean's up showing him a dent in my knee.

"This is from when you locked me in the closet, knowing my Claustrophobia would cripple me!!!" He genuinely looked like he was about to cry but I already had rage tears streaming down my face.

"I was your friend!!! Your only true friend and you broke me, over and over again" he flinched and dropped his head looking ashamed.

"I'm willing to move on from that but I don't want to be your friend anymore because I know what that leads to.. please, just leave me alone"

I've never in my life sounded so desperate and pathetic. He hadn't even done anything and he'd broke me, again!

"Leigh.. I'm sorry" I wiped my face and nodded. He didn't say anything else and walked back to his car driving off way too quick.

So many emotions running through my mind made my head throb in pain. Instead of climbing into the car I knelt down and leaned on it looking up at the stars.

"You handled that well" I sprung up too fast letting out a squeak but quickly recovered when I saw it was Tommy.

"Fuck!! Tommy" I held my chest and panted trying to calm down my jittery bones "what are you doing??" He shrugged giving me a pity smile.

"I saw him and ran back but you seemed like you were handling it.. are you OK?" I nodded and grabbed my bag throwing it in the back seat.

"Did you.. hear everything?" He shook his head and I relaxed nodding. Thank God for that!

"Yes.. a little" my happiness was short lived.. he gave me a guilty smile and leaned against the car "I was coming back but you exploded and stopped me dead in my tracks"

So he heard every word. Brilliant "Leigh I'm not going to question you if that's what you're worried about" I turned to look at him narrowing my eyes.

"No you aren't. None of us are.. no past stories, no bullshit. I know your helping me but if we're going to be friends then let's be the kind that could never turn on each other because we don't really even know anything"

His eyes narrowed but he nodded "OK. Deal" I relaxed again and swung the door open "food? So we can _not_ talk about our lives?"

A grin slowly spread on his face before he bobbed his head and walked around the car climbing in.

This might just be the best damn friendship I've ever signed up for.


	4. 4

We went to the drive in fast food place and sat in the car park on the bonnet, watching the stars. It was calming, the quiet before the storm.

Tommy didn't feel the need to fill the silence and I couldn't have been happier. When I felt his eyes on me I turned to look and held my nuggets out grinning "want one?"

He smirked shaking his head tossing his rubbish back in the bag "you take forever to eat" I shrugged holding the bag up "you don't get much I like to enjoy them!"

"Mmmmm, right.." I snorted making him laugh and pulled my phone out to check the time "I've been awake a whole day. I can't believe I'm still functioning"

"Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head grumbling with the idea of even going back to that house in the first place never mind having to listen to the neighbours fighting and singing.

"Neighbours party a lot, just noisy" he nodded looking back to the sky. When I jumped off the car he grabbed the bag before I could and strolled off to the bin.

"I was going to get that!" I could see him shake his head and laughed leaning against the car yawning "you're going home, get a decent sleep" I rolled my head to the side to look at him but he pointed into the car "go, remember to save me some of that ice cream" he winked and just walked off making me laugh "don't you want a lift?"

"Nah" I shook my head and climbed into the car. Hopefully the neighbours have stopped for some rest and I can sleep for a couple of hours!

I beeped the horn on the way past and drove home eagerly.

xxxx

I bolted up in bed to a rattling on the door, I never moved a muscle. I wasn't expecting anyone so that means it's someone I don't want to see.

Slowly climbing out of bed when it rattled again i silently made my way to the door to peak through the peep hole. Tommy! What the hell?

I swung the door open frowning and he held out a tub "Tommy? How? What?" I rubbed my eyes trying to make my brain adjust and he laughed "told you to keep me some icecream but I brought some just in case"

I took the tub but instantly gave it back to him when goose bumps spread across my whole body "it's freezing!" His eyebrow raised making me laugh again as a shiver ran through me "I mean it's making me cold" I pushed the door further open allowing him in.

He strolled in behind me and sat down on my sofa while I pulled a zipper on "nice place" I tossed myself down next to him pulling the zipper over my knees for heat still struggling to make my eyes open properly "thank you, how did you find out where I live?"

He grinned pulling his jumper off exposing those perfect arms "Colt told me, actually he was too OK with giving a stranger your address"

I rolled my eyes, obviously it was Colt. Guy was an idiot "yeah he hates me, I thought it was because I became friend's with Pete but turned out he hated me because he couldn't fire me whenever he wanted"

"Sounds like a dick" I laughed shaking my head. He has no idea "yeah... he never used to be either, life does that to people"

He nodded staring into space like he knew all too well what I meant. It was only silent for a second before he stood and grabbed the tub of icecream "where's your freezer?"

I stood to take it and he pulled it back "try and take it" I frowned but tried again and looked back to him in confusion before my sleep deprived brain clicked that he was trying to press my buttons.

"Works for me, that's cold" he laughed and tried to hand it to me but I pulled my hands away shaking my head "no, no. You carry it"

I turned to walk away but he pulled the neck of zipper out and dropped the tub down my back. I squealed but it was stuck and i twisted trying to get it off my skin while he laughed loudly next to me.

I managed to rip the zipper off and panted when the tub hit the floor, holding my t-shirt away from my back. The condensation had soaked the material and i just stared at him.

"Are you serious?" He continued to laugh making it impossible to stay serious and i joined him laughing but lifted the ice cream and put it in his arms, pointing to the kitchen.

"I'm going to change, stop laughing" i went to walk away but he caught me still chuckling and handed me his jumper struggling to hold it together.

"Its still warm, i'm sorry. That was funny" i shook my head but he just pulled it over my head and winked before walking off.

I watched him with a smirk and he came back after a minute, smirking straight back at me. I took my top off under his jumper and winked like he done.

"Mmm.. better" he cursed shaking his head with a smirk "you don't play fair" I laughed and sat down again "so, come on. why are you really here"

He tried to act insulted that I would assume he needed something but I knew the script. I gave him a bored look and he huffed throwing himself down next to me, looking up at the ceiling "I need your advice, the problem with that is we have an arrangement for talking about our past and I'd have to break it not even a day later."

I shook my head fighting a laugh "it's OK, didn't think it would stick anyway. What's up?"

I could see him pondering before he turned himself around to look me square in the face "Colt asked me to take one of his fighters place in a cage fight tournament next weekend"

I frowned waiting for him to continue but he was done "and? Do you want to?" He shrugged looking unfazed. Something else was happening here and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Wait, how come I haven't saw anything about it?" The look on his face answered that question, it was illegal. Fucking Colt.

"I don't really know if it's worth the risk" he looked away from me and I frowned almost sure I could see shame in his eyes "what's really wrong?" He shrugged.

"When I figh-" he stopped and dropped his head into his hands getting frustrated.

"When I fight? It changes me.. I become a person I never wanted to be, I enjoy it too much. I never know when to stop" he looked genuinely let down at himself making me feel bad for him.

I knew he didn't want my pity but I couldn't help it, he obviously loved it but we all love something that's destructive and anyone who says they don't is a lier.

"Tommy.. you don't have to do anything, you don't have to be ashamed of who you become when you're fighting because that isn't who you really are" he sat back staring into nowhere

"It becomes who I am, I love it but I can't stop. It sets me on the trail for more. It makes me hungry" fire blazed in his eyes but his face stayed emotionless. I smiled unable to help myself and he turned to look at me confused.

"I can see the passion in your eyes when you're talking about it.. maybe you just need a reality check when you get out the ring" I laughed and nudged his arm playfully.

"If you want I'll be there to whoop your ass and keep you in line" I winked and laughed again when he rolled his eyes.

"Would you?" I stopped to frown at him "come with you? I don't think that's a good idea Tommy"

"Why?" So many questions for someone who does so little talking usually! "Because if Colt has asked that means Pete will be there.. me showing up with you will only piss them off and make everything weird for everyone"

"So? You aren't there for them you're my mate, fuck 'em" I laughed but I still wasn't sure and he gave me pleading eyes "please, I need you to keep me in check between the fights. Keep me from myself.. you're probably the only one who isn't scared of me"

I fought the laugh threatening to escape and he grinned already knowing he'd got what he wanted "fine! If Pete and Colt start it's on you"

He nodded and sat back exhaling heavily "thank you Leigh" I'd knew this man 2 days and here he was, chilling on my sofa strong arming me into illegal fights! This should be fun and games.


	5. 5

After using my day off work to spend time with my petty aunt Karen i was emotionally and physically drained so I bought a bottle of whiskey and locked myself up in the house.

I wanted the music loud and left to be alone with my thoughts. God knows I had enough debatable ones today.

My phone started ringing with a number I didn't know and I just stared at it. Answering that could go both ways.

Grumbling I lifted the phone to my ear "cat and dog home" it was silent on the other end but before I pulled the phone away from my ear I heard the voice "Leigh? I might have the wrong number"

I laughed loudly unable to help myself "it's me Tommy what's up?" I heard the low chuckle and grinned pouring a massive drink.

"You home? Sorry I haven't been around lately iv been driving myself into the ground trainning" I hummed swollowing the drink making my eyes scrunch up.

"Don't be silly I don't expect to be your new emergency contact but yeah I'm home what's up?" He chuckled again and I heard a door slam "I'm coming over"

"Wai-" the phone cut off and I groaned in frustration. I just wanted to drink and be grumpy! I poured another glass and parked it on the table next to the bottle in defeat.

15 minutes past and he was knocking on the door, when he saw the drink in my hand he frowned in confusion "you drink?"

I gave him a bored look and walked back into the kitchen with him following behind "no I'm just holding this for shits and giggles" he smirked shaking his head as he took a seat.

"So sarcastic, what's happening?" It must have been obvious, like an open book "nothing, i went out today with my aunt sent from Satan himself to torture me"

He laughed and took his glass when I slid it over "so drink with me!" He shrugged and tossed it back easily placing it back down on the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He must be the only guy in a 50 mile radius that wanted to talk about anything. He was a weird one "no, too depressing. What's wrong with you?"

"Honestly? I was working out again and couldn't keep you out of my head" he tossed the drink back again but my eyes widened making him laugh "don't worry I was just wondering what you were doing"

I laughed shaking my head pouring more drinks "trying to get me drunk?" A grin spread on my face and I honestly was thankful I never told him to stay away. This was way better than a pity party.

"Trying to get _me_ drunk, but if you can't handl-" he snatched his glass away when I tried to take it back and I grinned.

"Could we sit somewhere else? I'm way too big for these chairs" he wasn't kidding. I scanned him quickly and shook my head "sorry no more seating plans princess"

He leaned across the table smirking "sure you have a bed, princess" I shook my head grinning and grabbed the bottle "come on, sofa will do"

He chuckled darkly following back into the living room. I turned the music down a little and filled our glasses up before I sat down groaning at how comfortable it was.

We must have sat there laughing and talking complete shit for hours, we both got drunk and I was actually having a good night concidering my day.

When none of us had said anything for a while Tommy turned to look at me "what happened today?" I groaned making him laugh.

"It's a really long story" he shrugged and I shook my head looking away from him. I wasn't ready for this "what if I told you something you could never tell anyone? Will you tell me then?"

I looked back to see if he was serious but he didn't look like it was a joke "I was in the army.. my whole troop was killed" my jaw fell open in shock.

"You know something? That makes so much sense" he frowned but I just shrugged "I mean the trainning for so long and just the way you are. You're a solider, it makes sense"

He nodded but kept looking at me "your turn" shit.. mines was so much worse! "Ehm.. well the aunt I was with? Shes the only family I have, I'm an orphan and it was my fault. She just reminds me of it. She looks like my mum"

He frowned before sitting up "I'm sure it wasn't your fault" I could only shake my head. It was my fault, everyone knew it.

"My dad? He was, just incredible. He helped people and trusted everyone, couldn't have met a nicer human" I looked away from him clenching onto my glass a little tighter.

"What about your mum?" I snorted and shook my head just thinking of the kind of person she was.

"She was sarcastic and cold. She twisted everything and used the people who loved her" his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I knew who she was and I gave her the smoking gun that took all their lifes" I tossed the drink back and poured another before I looked at him "how?"

He was so curious and I had no idea why I was so OK with telling him... "I saw my dad with another woman and told her. That night she burned the house down trying to kill us all"

I shook my head ignoring the same crushing in my chest "the woman worked in life insurance, he wasn't cheating on my mum. He was protecting me and Jay incase she had another blip that he couldn't survive" I put the glass down and sat up clearing my throat.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" I ran my finger's through my hair feeling frustrated, I hate that I trust him! "Leigh, that wasn't your fault" I snorted shaking my head. He knew it was my fault, I knew.

"Come 'er" he pulled me to his side wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He smelt so good I didn't even try and stop him. Good one Leigh, get some restraint for your mind.

I could hear his heart speed up and frowned trying to listen "Leigh" I quickly snapped out of it and looked up at him.

He cupped my jaw using his thumb to trace my bottom lip before he leaned closer and I froze for half a second in panic. I wanted him to kiss me, but not now that he had ammo to use against me if anything ever went wrong..

His lips pressed against mine dissolving any panic from my mind. He pulled away too quickly searching my face for something.

"I couldn't help myself" his husky voice made my stomach flutter and I closed the small distance to kiss him again, I had no idea what I was thinking but so much ran through my head so quickly I couldn't single anything out.

I opened my mouth a little and traced his bottom lip with my tongue asking for more. He let out a growl and started kissing me hungrily.

I was enjoying this way too much, I felt like a teenager making out after school. I suppose the only difference is I'm not a teenager and I can do want I want..

When I pulled away for breath he rolled his head back on his shoulders. He was so fucking sexy it was frustrating! Since he played part in me ruining it with joey I was cashing in that chit.

I climbed over him and straddled his thighs taking him by surprise "Leigh" I hummed and leaned closer before I ducked my head down and kissed his muscular shoulder.

When he didn't push me off I started working my way along and up to his ear "you started it" I nibbled his earlobe and grinned when his hands grabbed my waist roughly.

I leaned back and kissed his jaw before I wrapped my fingers in the hair on the back on his head and locked my lips with his.

His tongue tasted like whiskey and I moaned into his mouth when he squeezed my ass tight sliding me closer. One of his hand's ran under my t-shirt and up my spine pulling me flush against his chest.

When he left my lips to kiss down my throat I tried to make my foggy brain work. He stopped kissing me and leaned back chuckling, I'm glad he's was having fun.

"We shouldn't be doing this, too many drinks" I groaned but nodded with a cheeky grin before trying to slid back. His hands gripped my hips holding me in place "you're going to be a problem for me"

I bit into my lip and inched closer "mmm, possibly" he grinned and pecked my lips again before I jumped off grabbing my glass "so anyway what time does this fight start? And what are the rules?"

He groaned looking up at the ceiling "well I know it's on Saturday but I won't know where till then. Basic rules to keep you alive. And no weapons of any kind"

He seemed okay with that but I frowned in confusion "how do they know who's won?" His eyes answered that question "fight till you can't anymore, that's the whole point of it I think"

"So you have days left to train and you're here drinking with me?" He shrugged grinning to himself "yep, pretty much"

Like he needed to train anymore. His muscles were incredible and I'd have to be stupid to think he wasn't dangerous in the ring after that fight with Pete.

"Well you can't blame me if you're not ready" he chuckled darkly and I frowned scanning his face "you know you have 2 small dimples at the bottom of your back?" I shrugged confused

"That night in the gym? You got comfortable and ended up taking my top off" he grinned again rolling his head back to look up at the ceiling. I could feel my face heating up and had no idea why.

"I saw the dimples in your back, one single freckle too. I can't stop thinking about it" he quickly looked at me but not for long.

"Not in a pervert way! I wasn't checking you out, I just.. when I was trainning it was the only thing running thought my head, I don't know"

I burst out laughing loudly and he joined in. He was drunk. When we stopped he shook his head crossing his arms still grinning "well, I don't know what to say to that" I giggled again and frowned almost sure I could see a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Woow hold up, are you blushing?" His head snapped round to me making me laugh again playfully slapping his arm. When he didn't retaliate I stood and turned around pulling my hair away from my shoulders.

"You tell me when to stop m'kaay?" I continued chuckling and started swaying my hips pulling the hem of my top up a little, he was off the sofa and stood directly behind me growling in my ear instantly "that's not fair, you're being cruel" his hands squeezed my hips and I stopped moving.

"I was just giving you more to go on princess, can't I add a few clips to your mental slide show?" I giggled again but pressed myself back against him relishing the thought of getting him hot and bothered for a change.

He cursed hiding his face in my neck, I decided to stop because I didn't want to wish I did tomorrow when I woke up. He planted a soft kiss on my neck and got close to my ear.

"We'll continue this conversation when you're sober...and more clothed" I giggled but stepped away winking at him as I grabbed my glass "I do need to sleep, I have a shift at 11 till 7" I groaned tossing myself down on the sofa and he smirked checking the time "good luck with that, you have 6 hours to sleep and get to work"

He kept grinning making me want to kick him, he was enjoying this! "I'll be finishing training around that time, patty's?" I crinkled my nose. I liked the cafe down the road but the gym clients went there and I hated it.

"Nuggets?" I grinned nodding and he shook his head grabbing his coat "come get me at the gym I'll drive" he shrugged and tossed his drink back before winking down at me "be good, kid"


End file.
